


Twisted Kings

by WritingYaoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Kink(?), Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Food Poisoning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Keith, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessive Shiro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Regretful Shiro, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Contain Spoilers, everyone is 18 or older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYaoi/pseuds/WritingYaoi
Summary: It was an order that the prophecy continued, since it has been happening for Centuries. The Kings are chosen from the three Kingdoms; The Galra Empire, The Balmeran Kingdom, and The Altean Manor. They are forced to kill each other for their Race to claim victory. For 10,000 years the Garla have been ruling over the Balmerians and Alteans, the Capital being filled with Galrans. The princes have turned into Kings. The bloodbath for the crown starts once all three have finished the final test.What happens when a forbidden love blossoms between a Garlan assassin and the Prince of Altea? How long can they keep this affair without getting caught? What awaits their future once they've sealed their lips together? All lies in the hands of Lance and how he's able to handle it.Altean Manor is more twisted than people know, The Galran Empire has been hiding their reason for their rein and The Balmeran Kingdom have now been completely unfolded. A world of mysteries unravel themselves as the three fight for the rightful place on the Throne.





	1. The Coronations Begin

 

_Two_ _will crumble for one to rule._

 

 

━━━━━

 Altean Manor

 

       "Chin up, Lance. It will make you look more taller and keep your shoulders broad." Lance obeyed, not daring to defy Shiro. he straightened his back, pulling his shoulder in a bit to make the illusion they were bigger. "Good, good.. We will take a short break. I will ask Mira to bring you tea along with a few treats." Shiro eyes a maid wearing all white, her head down making sure to not face Lance or Shiro. She meekly nods, tucking in a bit of her auburn behind her ear as she scurried off, going to get the tea and sweets.

        Lance's hand reaches up to rub his eyes yet the slick sound of a liquid wet on his skin makes him flinch. Lance lets out a huff, staring the stack of books on the self. The blood was still sticky and flowing freely on Lance's hands, some trickling on his body as he grabbed a book, opening it. The pages were instantly stained with blood, making some of the servants gasp as they rushed over, tearing the book away from the Prince. Lance grit his teeth, wrapping his fingers around the book tightly until he saw Shiro's gaze on him. Lance let out a shaky breath as he watched them burn the book in the furnace, all of them quickly leaving the room to douse rose water on themselevs. He knew it was wrong for him to touch anything without being in age. It was a rule in the Altean Manor that the Prince was not allowed to touch anything unless he has turned into a King. Anything touched by Lance must be burned. The servants, guests, anyone except him was then supposed to douse themselves in rose water and then rose petals that have been soaked in the water are placed on their skin, purifying them. He was read books like a child, fed food by Shiro, and servants were always there to pick something up for him. Yet, they never gave it to him, simply held it and used it only once Lance ordered them to. Every step of his was perfectly recorded by the butlers and maids in the Manor, always cleaning the floors every hour with Rose and Jasmine water. 

       Mira came back shortly, holding the marble tray full of sugar cubes, honey, cream, sweets, and two cups of Lemon tea with three rosebuds in both of them, the aroma made Lance relax as he looks down at the maid. Her hands shook lightly as her head was down, her hair covering her face. It was another rule Lance thought was ridiculous: Servants are not allowed to look at anyone from the royal family or anyone related to them. They are never allowed to look or to talk to him, only if they are ordered by Lance's current guardian: Shiro. Shiro was a quiet man with few words. He was strict when it came to his lessons, intent on 'fixing' Lance as he always said. His black hair was combed neatly, his white strand blending in with the others. Shiro had been hired by his father Alfor to make him beautiful and charming enough to gather enough supporters on his Coronation. The more supporters from the Capital, the more the percentage of winning would be in his hand. He remembered the first time they met, how soft and caring Shiro looked. 

        _He wrapped his arms tenderly around Lance's waist, bringing their faces only inches apart. He leaned in for a kiss yet Lance backed away, startled by Shiro's actions. A low mellow laugh came from his throat, making Lance burn up in embarrassment. "They taught you how to fight and how to rule. Yet they have not taught you how to lure people in. Such a shame. Guess their ways do not always guarantee that a King will be perfect. No wonder Altea has been lacking." Lance looked at him curiosity. "What are you doing here?" Shiro gave him a  soft smile, eyes glinting in mischief as he kissed everyone of Lance's finger, lightly biting his ring on the last hand. "I'm here to make you beautiful. Once i'm done with you, no one will know the names of the Galra and Balmera."_

       "Add in two cubes and a tablespoon of honey. No more, no less." Mira nodded, somehow able to do the actions without looking up. She plopped two cubes in, letting them rest. He watched as they melted to the bottom, releasing the scent of the buds. He imagined that was the other two princes drowning in a lake full of rosebuds, their rotting corpses blooming the roses alive. It sent a chill down his spine as he watched Mira dip in a teaspoon of honey, expertly measuring it before putting the spoon back in the honey jar. Another maid rushed over, taking the tray from Mira as she took Lance's tea, carefully easing it to Lance's lips and letting him sip. He took a few sips before Shiro ordered Mira to stop, thanking her. She nodded, her and the other maid quickly making their way out the room. Shiro smiled at him, showing Lance his palm. "Let us get you ready for the Coronation tonight." Lance nods, his hand hovering over Shiro's as the two head to Lance's room. His room is the only one with intricate patterns, explaining how the last King won the battle. He would read it whenever he could to get as much information before chaos struck for him.

      Shiro opened the door, letting Lance enter before closing. His personal maid Allura is in his bedroom, smiling when seeing Lance. She is the only one who Shiro has ever let to talk to Lance, let alone even look at him. Lance smiles back, sitting down and facing the mirror. Allura grabs her brush, combing through his long white hair. It now reached to where his ribs resided, flowing freely. His hair was straight, curling at the ends a bit. Allura pampered his face, dabbing perfume on his neck. She embroidered him in jewels, making him wear a suit that hugged his figure snuggly. Allura draped an elegant cape around him, pining it to his suit. The cape was translucent, glittering with every movement. Silk gloves were tailored to his exact size, both white and clean. 

       "Remember. Today will not be like other parties Alfor has hosted for you. Today will be a real test. You will be on your own with Shiro to simply walk next to you. The end will be the hardest. I do hope you will pass." Lance nods, smiling at Allura. She flashes him a smile, marveling at him. "How do I look?" He asks shyly, biting his inner cheek. "You look stunning. I believe in you, your highness." Allura led him out to the main oak wood railing that was overlooking chattering guests. His father is in the crowd, smiling at him. His father is not as important to Altea as he is, he was simply there as a guest. Not Lance's father. Never his father.

    "May I have you attention please." The room silences as everyone's eyes are on Shiro and Lance. The guests are all dressed in fine clothing, most of them white and blue to match Altea's prideful colors. The women and men alike are showing off their jewelry and wealth, subtly trying to get attention. Yet, it is Lance who takes everyones' breath away. "I thank you all for joining us here today. As you know, today is not an ordinary party for Altea. Today our Lance will finally be King." The guests rupture into loud clapping, yet their eyes look at Lance in pity of the things he will have to face. They settle down immediately, letting Shiro finish his speech. "Enjoy the party, drinks and food will be coming in shortly." Shiro bowed as he lead Lance to the staircase, quietly taking his hovering hand away from Lance's. He looked at Lance, signaling him to go down. Lance gulped, his left foot hitting the first stair. Everyone is staring intently at him, hoping he doesn't fail. His body is shaking as he makes himself down the steps, making sure not to touch the railing. His foot almost slips on the last stair yet he composes himself, both his feet landing gracefully on the marble flooring. The guests all let out a sigh of relief, the music coming back on as they start chatting and dancing. Lance looks up at Shiro, seeing him staring at him. This is simply the first task.

       Three girls rush over, wearing elegant gowns that could possibly outshine Lance himself. Yet, he knows it is not true. No one has ever been more beautiful than the Princes. And if they are, they are to simply deny it. "Young Prince, you are absolutely stunning!" One compliments. Her hair is a mix of black and white like Shiro's, her eyes a navy blue. "Thank you. You all look beautiful tonight." He's practiced these conversation many times, he can feel Shiro's gaze on him. He can't fail this. The girls squeal and blush, asking more about himself.

        The conversation is short when someone clears their throat. It's man wearing a white blazer, his vest is white with lines of blue on the edges. His eyes are a bright purple, his skin fair. His beauty draws in the girls and Lance's attention, all of them gaping at how beautiful he is. Yet, Lance snaps out of it, knowing this was not what he rehearsed. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like a dance with the Prince." The girls nod politely, leaving to drink. The man offers Lance his hand, smiling softly. Lance hesitates, looking at Shiro. He nods, approving. Lance puts his hand on top of his, letting him lead him to the middle of the ballroom. They danced gracefully, his purple irises staring at Lance as he blushed, avoiding his gaze. "A-are you from here?" Lance asks, trying to relieve the tension between them. "I guess you could say that." He responds, swiftly guiding Lance through the ballroom, the whole room slightly spinning for him. "You do not seem familiar. What is your name?" Lance asks, fidgeting a bit. Everyone's eyes were on them as they danced, seeing if the King could handle being so close to a stranger. "Keith." He responds, smiling at him. "My name is Lance." Keith lets out a laugh, his eyebrows raising. "Yes, I think that is your name." Lance burns up in embarrassment, realizing his mistake.

       Before he can correct himself the music stops, Keith slightly letting go of Lance. Shiro is by a table with a golden wine glass, staring at Lance to come forth. He silently obeys, letting his body travel away from Keith's warmth. "Would you like a drink, your highness?" Lance gulps. This is the final test. He has to do this perfectly. "Yes, could you give me the drink Shiro?" His body feels like it's on fire, itching from the now dried blood. Shiro hands the glass to Lance, letting him look at the substance in it. It's red and swirling. Is it.. Red wine? Lance doesn't care, simply sips the drink. He gulps it down, suddenly tasting the metallic flavor. He looks at Shiro in horror, saying he couldn't continue. Yet, Shiro clenched his fist, telling him to finish. He didn't let Lance respond before he is staring at the guests, smiling. "Prince Lance has drunk the blood of his siblings. He is now a King." Lance stood there in fear, the scent of blood making him panic. Memories flooded back; their lifeless eyes, bloody bodies, cold skin.. And now.. He was drinking their blood. He dared to grip onto Shiro's clothing. Holding in his breath.

        "Shiro I need to go to the bathroom." Everyone looked at Lance in shock. Shiro didn't budge, telling Lance to endure it. "Shiro I need to go now." He pleaded, tears falling. Yet he obeyed, enduring the pain and the disgusting flavor in his mouth. Once he looked more stable Shiro smiled, clapping his hands. The guests did the same, cheering at their new King. Lance looked over at Keith, seeing that he was staring at Shiro, his face having an expression Lance couldn't fully comprehend. Shiro took Lance's hand, kissing the glove as he lead Lance to the drinks and food, letting him drown the flavor in something else. Lance's adrenaline spiked when he was told he could drink and eat himself. He grabbed a glass of champagne, letting the slight burn numb the taste of blood. He let out a sigh of relief, able to resist the urge to throw up better. "You did well, my King." Shiro smiles at him, his hand softly combing through Lance's hair. Lance shivers, nodding politely. He takes another sip, hoping to push away the memories of his dead siblings, not noticing that Keith was keeping record of everything, ready to report his information. 

 

━━━━━

 Balmeran Kingdom

 

       The wind was gentle and soft, making Matt's face feel refreshed. It swayed Matt's hair as he took in the sight of Balmera. He sighed, jumping down in the catacombs. He heads to his home, seeing Pidge waiting for him, smiling softly. Matt grins, ruffling her hair as she pouts, slapping his hand away. He lets out a mused chuckle, heading back into his room. He sits down on his bed, watching as Shay entered in as well, bowing politely as she chose something for Matt to wear. Pidge brushed Matts' ginger hair, rubbing herbal oil on his skin to make it glow.

       "Rax is doubtful if I will become King tonight." Pidge scoffs, rolling her eyes. "He is always finding a way to make you feel horrible. Do not listen to him." Shay nodded, helping Pidge get Matt ready. They did not have much money or power as Altea or Galra. Yet, their land was full of rare metal, making them have the most jewels in all three kingdoms. Shay hooked 3 crystal earrings onto Matt's left ear, placing a silver ring bracelet with two rubies in the middle of the chain on his right hand. Matt took off his robe, putting on a normal shirt and pants. Shay pulled a leather coat on top, the hoodie lined with wolf fur. Gray contacts were placed in his eyes, giving it the illusion of turning from brown to gray. Pidge grabbed Matt's hand taking them out of the room as they headed to the bottom. It was shrouded in crystals and jewels, baskets of food everywhere. Balmerans were talking and eating, cheering when seeing Matt. Matt had been the strongest out of all his siblings, yet was hesitant to kill them for the title as Prince. He reminded himself that was the past. He was now going to become King, he needed to be strong for Balmera. 

       "Balmerans! Tonight your Prince will become King!" They cheered and roared for Matt, their hopes high for him. He was the only Prince in 30 years that ever had such strong leadership and a caring heart. He would for sure be able to win this time. Matt waved to his subjects, smiling at them. "Thank you for your support. As you know, today is not going to be all about me. It's going to be about us; The Balmeran Kingdom and how we will rise to the top! We will rule once again!" The cheers got louder as everyone chanted his name, ready to support him no matter what. Matt gave Rax a smug look, getting a glare in return. Pidge, Matt, and Shay all headed down to the party, laughing amongst themselves as they ate, drank, and danced the night away. It was night time when the gate to the Balmeran core opened, calling Matt in. He entered, seeing the heart of the Balmera. He placed his hands on her, hoping that he could send a message to all the Balmerans. His hands glowed as he as his message was sent, many replying in hope and happiness, a few still unsure if Matt could win. Matt bowed to the Balmera before exiting, earning cheers for their new King. Pidge hugged him, smiling happily. 

       A loud booming caught everyone's attention. It was a Balmeran, he was grinning widely. "The Capital heard your message, my King. It seems they have taken an interest in you." Everyone including Pidge roared in happiness. Matt smiled, staring at the beautiful sky. He would not let anyone down. He would rise the hopes of Balmera again. Matt felt the future of Balmera and his subjects in his hands; he had to do this for Balmera. For his subjects. His eyes flickered in determination as he hugged Pidge closer, the festival continuing once again. Traditional music was played as everyone loosened and enjoyed the party. 

 

━━━━━

 Galra Empire

 

        _Breathe. Attack. Breathe. Attack._  Lotor was panting hard, gripping his sword tightly. Millions upon millions of eyes were on him, seeing if he was suitable for becoming King. This was the fourth monster that his Guardian Zarkon had made for him, making sure it knew all of Lotor's attacks. His throat was burning and his vision was blurry. He dodged another one of his attacks, sending another swing to the monster's chest, killing it. The guests cheered and clapped for him, chanting for one more. Lotor's adrenaline was taking control as he raised his sword, pointing it at Zarkon.

        "You heard the crowd! One more!" Zarkon nodded, bowing at him. He was going to be sending the hardest one yet. Lotor regained his posture as he tried to not regret saying what he did. He needed to please the crowd in order to win the bloodbath that would be happening. The monster was a huge wolf, the fur purple and red. four black eyes looked down at him, both of the heads snarling. It charged instantly for him, getting a direct hit on his stomach. Everyone was quiet as Lotor's groaned in pain, unable to stand up. The wolf was opening it's jaws, ready to eat him apart. Lotor looked up, seeing Zarkon watch him, not tearing his gaze. He pushed his sword into the wolf's mouth, earning a loud cry of pain. Lotor pushed the sword in deeper, thrusting it into it's throat, immedadeitly killing it. Everyone was silent until they erupted into cheers and chant, satisfied with the show. 

       His breathing was heavy as he smiled, looking around at everyone who was cheering for him. Blood was dripping down his arm and his clothes were teared, yet he had won the title of King. Or so he thought. Zarkon raised his hand, silencing them. "Now. Is the final test." Lotor's brows furrowed in confusion. Zarkon never told him about this. What was going on? A petite Garlan woman entered the Gladiator, her naked body covered by a robe. Guards lead her to where Lotor was, backing away a bit. She smiled softly at him, taking off her robe. "Lotor. Your final test is to kill her." Lotor looked at Zarkon in disbelief, not wanting to. "Do not worry, we are not forcing her. She is doing this on her own." Lotor knows Zarkon is not reassuring the guests, he is reassuring him. He looks at the woman, looking at her eyes to see if they were glossy. They were clean and normal, a purple hue as everyone else's. Zarkon was staring at him, his mouth in a thin line. "Lotor, if you do not kill her." He snapped his fingers, one of the guards pointing the gun twoards her head. "They will." Lotor sighed, grabbing the sword out of the wolf's mouth. He would have to put her out of her misery. The crowd roared, telling him to do it. He was always a people pleaser. And so, he obeyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Dear Reader!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated but not needed. 0w0


	2. Flavors Are Numb and Feelings Are Gone

━━━━━

 Altean Manor

 

        Three days had passed since Lance's Coronation, and everything had suddenly changed for Lance. He was allowed to eat at the dinner table, allowed to feel the crisp pages of books on his own fingertips, allowed to be free for once in 18 years that he's lived. He lets out a content sigh, closing the book he was reading. The library was the only place in the Manor that Lance felt safe. The crackle of the wood that was heard from where Lance was sitting, the musky sent of old and new books covering the whole room. The warmth from the fire was radiating, making even the coldest corners warm. Lance stared at the embers, entranced and pulled in by them. He wanted to reach over and touch the flames, yet a click from the door snapped him back to reality, watching as Shiro entered, his smile turning into a frown.

         "Lance.. Your skin is going to get burned, take it away from the fire." He grabs Lance's hand, delicately, taking it away from the fireplace. Just then does Lance realize his skin is hot from being close to the fire too much, stinging a bit. He smiles politely at Shiro, sitting down as Shiro kisses Lance's palm, smiling fondly as he leads him out the library and to the huge dinning hall. The long rectangular table is polished, a white tablecloth draped over it. There are only two seats; one for Lance and one Shiro, Shiro's seat next to his. Lance sits down on the chair farthest to the right, Shiro sitting next to him as maids come in, presenting the food,

        "Pumpkin-Sage Scallops will the be appetizer as Stuffed Pork Tenderloin and Beef Wellington as the main dishes. Raspberry Millefeuille will be served for dessert along with champagne." Shiro says, watching as they placed their plates with the appetizer, bowing as a few left, the rest staying for if they ever needed something. Lance grabs the fork and knife, cutting the scallop as he bites into it, humming a bit. He looks over at Shiro, seeing him raise his eyebrows in confusion. "What? Is there something wrong with the food?" He asks, worry in his voice. Lance shakes his head, giggling. "It is strange really. You act all serious and strict and then all of a sudden you become sweet and caring." Shiro chuckles, eating more of the scallop as he brushes his hand with Lance's. Lance doesn't pull his hand away, knowing that if he did, Shiro would not be pleased. They had practiced this before. If Lance was to win a person for marriage, he must be ready for the touches they will give. He smiles softly, leaning over to kiss Shiro. Their kiss is slow and leaves Lance's lips buzzing as he regains himself, almost frustrated. He could not feel the adrenaline-like feeling any said they got when kissing someone. It felt empty and numb. But Lance knew why; it was simply a practice. He did not love Shiro and Shiro did not love him. There were no feelings between them. Shiro was simply here to train him to get a person's hand in marriage. 

       "You have gotten better at this." Shiro says, tugging a strand of Lance's hair behind his elf-like ears, letting his hand stroke his ear shell before he takes his fingers away, finishing his scallop as he wipes his mouth, waiting for Lance to finish his before he signals a butler to bring in the main dishes. The butler takes away the plates, placing new ones as he hands the dirty dishes to a maid, letting her take it to the kitchen. The tenderloins are first, cooked to perfection. Lance slices the meat, the juice pouring out. He pushes his fork into the meat, biting it. The juice runs down the corner of his mouth as he eats the meat eagerly, the gamey flavor making him eat recklessly in front of his Guardian. Shiro looks at him, his eyes widened as he looks at Lance, smirking.

       "Lance. I know this is the first time you have been offered meat but please do tone it down and eat more properly." He wipes away the juice trickling down his skin, kissing his wet lips before licking his own, tasting the flavor of the meat. Lance blushes in embarrassment, nodding as he controls himself, going back to seating properly. He was never allowed to eat meat until now, many including Allura saying it was an ancient rule that has been old as the Manor itself. He was fed anything except meat, mostly berries, sweets, and tea. He finishes the pork, the butler taking away their plates as he places the Beef. It looks just as delicious as the Pork, making Lance drool a bit. Shiro grins at him, letting him eat as he cuts his own, eating it slowly. Lance copies, the meat melting in his mouth as the flavors exploded. Lance is able to control himself this time, eating more like a King, than a peasant that hasn't eaten in years. He takes the time to relish in the flavor, watching as the butler takes his some-what empty plate, giving him a piece of Raspberry Millefeuille with Champagne. He cuts the Millefeuille, enjoying the crunchiness of the pastry and sweetness of the berries. He drinks the Champagne, the bitter taste making him srunch his face in disgust. Shiro chuckles, eating and drinking without a problem, almost done with his dessert while Lance is barely half-way there. Lance catches up quickly, finishing his dessert before Shiro gets up, leading Lance out of the Dinning Room and to the Ballroom. 

       "Shall we dance, my King?" His voice is deeper. More.. Richer and the words roll of his tongue so easily as he lures Lance in like the fire. Lance places his hand on top of Shiro's dancing with him, their bodies almost pressed together. "Relax. The more tense you are, the easier it will be to make a mistake. No one is watching. It is simply you and I." Lance loosens up with those words, sighing as he nods, both of them continuing. They dance gracefully and make chat about Altea and it's economy as they do. Yet, it is far from pleasing as Keith and Lance's dance at the Coronation. He remembers those lilac eyes. How could he forget? His skin was pair with scars, many which seemed like from battles fought throughout the years. His hair was black as ebony, darker than any hair Lance has ever seen in Altea. Darker than Shiro's. Lance wants to see Keith again, to have a normal conversation over tea and sweets. They could laugh and talk without no one bothering them. He smiles softly at the idea, his cheeks tinting a light pink hue. "Your Highness." He snaps out of his dream, looking up at Shiro. "Are you alright? You have been quite distracted recently." Lance knows there is no reason to lie to Shiro, yet he can at least extend the truth. "Actually," he starts, their dance stopping as he grips to Shiro's clothing. "There is man that caught my interest. His name is Keith. Do you think you could get ahold of him for me? I would like to have a conversation with him." Shiro's brows are furrowed and Lance knows that is not a good sign. Yet, he does not give up, intent on seeing Keith at least once again. "Do you have business with him? If so you should simply let me-" 

       "No, I simply would like to talk to him." Lance knows he should not be interrupting Shiro yet he wants him to hear his reason instead of getting mad. The angered expression on Shiro never pleases Lance. It is why he will avoid annoying Shiro yet this time he will care about the consequences later. Keith has spiked Lance's interest and he wasn't going to let go of Keith that easily. "Just a conversation. Nothing else. He was an interesting guest, I would like to know him and thank him for calming me down in the Coronation." The last part isn't truthful and if Shiro knows, he does not acknowledge it, simply nodding firmly. Yet, the annoyance and jealousy in his gaze is not gone as he parts himself away from Lance, kissing him briefly before ordering a maid to escort him to his room. Lance sighs, knowing he has made Shiro annoyed. Yet, he does not let that dwell on it as he eagerly heads to his room, wanting to talk with Keith as quickly as possible. 

 

━━━━━

 Balmeran Kingdom

 

       Balmerans are buzzing as they talk and laugh, their friendly attitude never fully going away. Matt grins at his subjects, watching from above. Pidge is next to him, eating a bread covered in honey. The wind is barely sometimes, or loud whenever it wants. Yet, it doesn't bother Matt as he stands on the cliff looking down at Catacombs, a bread similar to Pidge's. "Matt- I mean- Your Highness, how do you plan on winning the this battle?" Pidge softly asks, staring down at her bread. Matt takes a bite of his bread, the dough fluffy and soft. "I do not know. I will have to rely on my strength and mind to win." Pidge huffs, glaring at him. "Is that all? Many Garlan and Altean Kings have cheated their ways to the top why do we-" "Because we are not cruel monsters like them." Matt interrupts her, his gaze stern-full. He could never compare himself with those hungry for power Kingdoms. The Balmerans have lost many battles, only winning a few. Yet, they always fought fair and square, lying on what they knew to win. Yet, Matt was hopeful that he would get somewhere close to the throne. Even if he did die, he hopes he will be able to give the Balmerans enough hope until the next Prince was born. 

       Pidge nodded, quietly eating her bread. "You are right, we are nothing like them." Yet the gaze she gives him makes Matt sigh, knowing that even he, isn't ready for another reign of the Garlan or Altean races. Yet, he has to be prideful and do this without any dirty tricks. He's heard about the past Kings and how they either poisined the strongest or used a powerful weapon to kill. There were only 5 Kings in total that were Balmeran that had won the battle, yet only a few remembered their names. After thousands of years without hope, the names of their Kings barely are able to be memorized by the Balmerans.

       All of them had lost their faith when Matt first saw them, all of their eyes empty and hollow, none of them expecting for Matt to get anywhere. Yet he proved them wrong, becoming a strong and kind Prince to many, earning him the cheers of many supporters. Yet, the thought of getting killed off like he was nothing made Matt's stomach set in an unpleasing way as he no longer felt hungry, the bread no longer looking pleasing for him. He gives it to Pidge, seeing her face light up as she eats it eagerly, starving from doing the missions with Matt. Everyday Pidge would go out with Matt to the upper land. The planet itself was was a barren wasteland, the Garla trading most of their metal for the food they ate. It wasn't a fair trade in Pidge's mind yet Matt had agreed, knowing that the Balmerans had to survive for themselves before surviving for Balmera as it's whole. Matt and Pidge would look around, trying to find huge crystals to give to the Galra without having them forcibly take them. Most of the upper land was barren, only a few small crystals on it. Most of the big ones lied deep within the catacombs. Yet, Matt didn't want the Galra anywhere near his people. He would never put them in that sort of danger. 

       "I think we should go back. Get a good night's sleep. We searched hard today." The sudden warmth of the weather makes Matt drowsy as he and Pidge head back to their house, waving as they leave towards their operate rooms. Once Matt's head hits the soft pillows, he is already fast asleep, dreaming of the Prince's bodies as their heads are gripped in Matt's hand. Showing the world how Balerma dominated. 

 

━━━━━

 Galra Empire

 

       "Your Highness, please do wake up. You have to attend your training in a few hours. Keith is here as well with information about Altea and has agreed to share once you are prepared." Lotor recognizes the voice; Haggar. He sighs, combing through his hair as gets out, rubbing his eyes. Even if he is now King, a part of him is still childish, not ready to let go of his youth. More Galran maidens came in, brushing his hair and readying his skin as Haggar picked out a suit for him. His hair was elegantly brushed, two parts braided and pulled back towards the rest of his hair. They tied the braids together, making sure it wasn't too tight. Haggar picked out his normal wear, an armor suit with colors of black, dark indigo, and accented with blue and orange. He changed into the suit, his figure greatly portrayed as he left his room, Haggar tailing behind as they both headed to the meeting hall, seeing Zarkon, Sendak, a few Druids, and Throk in their respective places with Haggar quietly joining them. Lotor sits in the middle chair, the biggest of them all as he watches Keith enter in, his purple fur swaying a bit as he makes himself to the main, bowing down. 

       "I have heard that you have information for us. Would you tell us, Keith?" Thace is next to Keith, nodding at him. Thace was Keith's bodyguard, protecting him from any harm if Altea ever found out Keith was half-Garla and half-Altean. Keith looks up at Lotor his eyes shinning in a new emotion he's never seen in Keith. "It seems Altea does something sick for their final test for their Prince to become King. They made the former King drink the blood of his siblings that he killed. His Guardian Shiro was also a bit sketchy. I tried to follow him and see if I could find out anything. Yet, he stood close to Lance and the guests, making it hard for me to learn anything important than that. However," he says, sighing. "The King has requested I come and talk to him personally." The druids start mumbling amongst each other, deciding wether to let Keith go or not. Finally, they let Lotor have the final say. 

       "Very well, you may go see him. This time put it to use. Ask him questions about himself and report it to us. We will need it to kill him further on." Keith nods, trying his best to smile. The last sentence makes him snarl yet he holds it back, bowing as he leaves the room. Thace stays back, staring at the floor. Lotor sighs, raising his eyebrows. "Is there something you need, Thace?" He asks, not in the mood to talk to anyone. Waking up this early to simply be disappointed by his discoveries was not a pleasant start to his day. However.. Drinking the blood of your siblings.. That seemed more than interesting to spark ideas into Lotor's mind. Thace shakes his head, bowing politely before leaving the room, giving him and the rest of them a knowing look as he shut the door. 'What was that all about?' Lotor wonders, leaving his seat as he heads to his training, grabbing his sword as he sways it around a bit, loosening his muscles. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Dear Reader!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated but not needed. 0w0


	3. Bloody Shattered Pieces

        

━━━━━

 Altean Manor

 

        The skin was slowly peeling, making Lance hiss as he peeled the loose skin off, the sting annoying him. He had met Keith a week ago and everything was pleasant. They got to know each other better than Lance had ever imagined. He knew how many tablespoons of sugar Keith liked in his tea and how he will use his pillow more like a teddy bear than an actual pillow for his head. Lance could go on and on about Keith for hours, yet he would chose not to since he wasn't allowed to see him after what happened after the pleasant meeting. 

        _"I'm grateful you asked me to come back. I was hoping you would." Keith winked at him, earning a giggle from Lance in return. Both of them were drunk, their once tea replaced with wine. "Ah, the pleasure is all mine." Lance replies, his body feeling hot. He has always known he couldn't handle alcohol very well, yet he didn't think he was this lightweight. This was simply his second drink. How shameful of him. Lance's cheeks were flushed and his breathing slow and steady. Keith licks his lips, staring at Lance's. Keith gets up, leaving the balcony. Lance jolts up, worried if something happened. Did he do something wrong? He cruses to himself, looking at Keith. "Are you alright, Keith? If I did or said something to make you uncomfortable I am terribly sorry." Keith shakes his head, smiling softly at him. "No. You've done nothing wrong. I'm just a bit on edge. Dance with me?" He asks, making Lance grin like an idiot. He nods, about to take Keith to the ballroom until Keith stops him, shaking his head. "Not there. I want it to be special. Follow me." Lance follows hesitantly as he is lead down to the first floor, the main door opening to show the outside. Lance immediately stops, biting his lip as he backs away. Keith looks at him in concern, his eyes more beautiful in the moonlight. "Is there something wrong?" Lance nods, backing away. "I-I have never been out of the Manor." He stutters, blushing at the disbelief in Keith's eyes. "Are you serious?" He asks, as if trying to see if it was a joke. Lance shakes his head. "They haven't let me do a lot.. They're keeping me inside so I don't hurt myself. 'A Prince is too important to get injured.' Shiro always says."_

 _Keith laughs, wiping away tears. "Shiro is quite protective of you if he thinks you going_ _outside is a crime." Keith teases, rolling his eyes. "No harm will come to you. I promise." He extends his arm, seeing if Lance would take the risk. He throws everything out the window as he grabs Keith's hand, letting him lead Lance. They walk for minutes before they finally stop, the scene making Lance gasp. They are at the bay, a soft breeze in the night as the moonlight illuminated in the ocean. Keith's arms wrap around Lance's waist as the two gaze at each other, an unfamiliar feeling taking them over. They don't dance. Simply stare at each other. Their lips as inching closer; only inches apart. Keith's warm breaths makes Lance pull in, sealing their lips. The kiss is soft and tender, a warm feeling engulfing Lance. He's never felt this way. Why had he never felt it with Shiro? Was there something special about Keith? They part away, only then seeing the figure of a man. Shiro is standing there, fury in his eyes. He pushes Keith away, grabbing Lance's wrist tightly as he takes him back into the Manor._

_"Shiro I-" "That is enough, Lance. I knew it was wrong to let you see Keith. He is not welcomed here anymore." Lance's brows furrowed as he tried to not yell at Shiro. "Shiro, there was nothing-" "I hardly believe that. I can't believe you let someone else kiss you!" Lance is quivering at how angry Shiro looks, his hair messy and he's pacing around, as if he's a lion caged in a cell ready to kill. "You even went outside, he could've hurt you!" He snaps, raising his arm. Lance cowers as he silently sobs, saying sorry over and over again. Shiro sighs, running his hands through his hair as he calls for a maid. "Take the King back to his room. Make sure he is put under heavy supervision." The maid nods, leading Lance back to his room and tucking him in bed._

       Ever since Shiro saw them kiss, he has become more strict with Lance, their lessons becoming more dreadful for Lance more than it used to be. Lance himself feels guilty. He does not know why he feels reckless whenever he is with Keith. The rush of excitement that fills Lance's mind makes him feel as if he's free around him. He keeps dreaming about him. And to Lance, it simply makes him conflicted. He thinks about the kiss more than he should. Of how their lips fit so perfectly, or how Keith held Lance so carefully as if he was a fragile doll, able to be broken so easily. His stomach twists as the mention of dolls. He shakes the thought away, peeling his skin until he's bleeding. Once he has finished, he wraps his hands in padding bandage again, his hands burning from pulling skin. The bandages become bloody quickly yet lance ignores it, laying on his bed pondering on what to do. Three knocks are heard on his door as Mira enters in, bowing. "Y-Your Highness. A-a letter is here for you." She stutters, politely handing it to him. Lance nods, watching as Mira quietly leaves, the bruises on her arms making Lance look at her in worry. It's a red envelope, a golden stamp on the middle. Lance opens the envelope, taking out the letter. He starts reading, what was left of his care-free attitude completely crumbled by five words. 

**"I know what you did."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was pretty short. Sorry about that. It was going to be a very long Chapter and I didn't want that so I decided to keep it short and to the point. The Galran and Balmeran sides will be posted on the next Chapter which will be uploaded in a few hours.


	4. Fond Memories Are Shared In Secret

━━━━━

 Altean Manor

 

 

        Screams and sobs were heard in the Manor, more specifically Lance's room. Shiro was holding Lance as he cried, running his fingers through his hair. Bloody claw marks were all over Shiro's body, his clothing teared. Yet, he simply embraced Lance, telling him everything would be alright. "They know, Shiro." Lance sobbed harder, his body shaking violently. "They're going to kill me.. They're going to kill me!" He screamed, kicking Shiro as he tried to get out of his grasp. Yet, Shiro held him tighter, his warmth pressed together with Lance's. "Shhh... It's alright. I will not let them kill you. You will not die, Lance. I will not let that happen." Lance's body went almost completely limp, his screaming no longer there. Shiro smiled softly, pulling Lance towards a kiss, intertwining their fingers together. Lance obeyed, kissing back as a tear fell down his face.

        His room was a mess, the flowers given to him by his father were now simply petals on the ground, the lovely books Allura gave him now teared and burned. The only thing that wasn't damaged was the golden cage Shiro gave him to hold a Dove inside. The Dove died within a week of living there and Lance wept for it, considering it was his only pet. Shiro had assured him it was fine and that he should still keep the cage. And it still lies there by the window, undamaged. Lance doesn't know why he didn't throw the cage away, it was as if something was keeping him from doing it. He wants to think about the cage more yet the warmth and steady breathing of Shiro's chest lulls him into a deep sleep, one that is not peaceful and definitely not pleasant. 

       The cover is pulled over Lance's body as Shiro kisses him one more time before he hears the door open, an angered Allura entering in. He smiles at her, brushing Lance's hair away from his face. "How dare you." Allura's voice is full of hatred, her hands curled up into firsts. "You can not do that to him." Shiro chuckles, his eyes dark. "It does not hurt him if he does not know who it is." Shiro picks up the petals and what is left of the roses, throwing it into the fireplace, watching as it burned. "It is hurting him! Wether he knows it is you or not!" Allura is fuming, holding back on punching Shiro in the face. She knows if she does, she will have to visit the Capital for a punishment. No one is ever allowed to hurt a Guardian of the royal family, if they do, they pay the heavy price of seeing the Capital. "Well he doesn't. What are you going to do? Tell him and break his heart? I am simply making him realize he can not go far from my grasp. I am his Guardian." Shiro burns the rest of the books next, picking up the paintings and putting them back on the walls. "You," She stops, containing her anger. "Are far from a Guardian. You can not just keep him locked up in this Manor forever he needs-"

        "I can and I will." Shiro sneers at her, jealousy and anger in his voice. "He can not rule without me. I am the only person he has ever cared about. How do you think he would react knowing I was gone or dead? He would crumble without me. I am all that he needs." Allura glares at him, gritting her teeth. "It was you, was it not? You were the one who wrote that letter. The one who threatened to kill him if he dared go against you. You did it so he wouldn't leave you." Shiro's face softens as he smiles, going to the golden cage. "A baby bird can not fly without the mother teaching it. I decided I loved my precious bird too much to let him go. If I did, the world would attack him. I'm protecting him. He is precious to me." The words sound sick to Allura. Shiro; a man who Allura used to look up to was now this disgusting man who was manipulating Lance to never leave him. 

       Shiro opens the bird cage, pulling out a feather of a Dove. "Lance told you the bird died, didn't he? It is a lie. I did not realize when I gave him that bird, that his attention would go all to it. I was not pleased with how much Lance loved the Dove." Allura's eyes widen as she realizes what he's saying. "You killed it. I can't believe you!" She lunges towards him, landing a punch right on his left cheek. Shiro staggers as he regains himself, his eyes dark and emotionless as he looks as her. He grabs her hands, digging his nails in. She cries in pain as fresh bruises are left behind, too deep for an Altean to do. He throws her towards the door, standing next to where Lance was sleeping, his bows furrowed as he mumbled something in his sleep. "Go. I don't want to hurt you anymore as I already have. I don't want Lance to hate me for almost killing you. This is your last chance. If you tell Lance about this; it is not the Capital that will choose your punishment. It will be me." Allura glares at him as she limps out the room. As she closes the door, she sees Mira standing there in fear, the marble tray in her hands shaking as the tea spilled. She quickly runs away from Allura, disappearing in the many rooms in the Manor. 

 

━━━━━

 Balmeran Kingdom

 

       "Matt. Matt, wake up!" Matt stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly as Pidge shook his awake. "What is it?" He asks, getting up reluctantly from his comfy bed. "The Galra are here earlier then expected." Matt jolts awake at that, not thinking about changing from yesterday's clothes as he runs out of his home, seeing all the Balmerans outside of their houses, whispering amongst each other in worry. Matt made his way to the huge Galran ship that was in he middle, his eyes narrowed when seeing Zarkon and his commanders. "What are you doing here so early? The next harvest isn't for another three days." He demands to know why they're here, much less in their catacombs. It makes him furious at seeing the Glara near his people yet he contains his anger, not wanting to start a fight.

        "Pardon our intrusion. We are simply looking around." The answer itself makes Matt furious. He knows it is a lie, he can tell by how casual Zarkon sounds. "Do not lie, Zarkon. What do you want?" Balmerans are all staring Zakon down, ready to attack if needed. Zarkon sighs, rubbing his temples. "Please do not pester me with these useless questions. If you would like your people to live. I consider you to sit quiet as my men look around." Matt bites his tongue, stopping himself from saying things he'll regret. He watches as the Commanders enter people's homes, looking through every nook and cranny for something that none of them know of. A solid five minutes pass before someone else exits out one of the holes, a bag in their hands. The commander's face is covered with a helmet, making Matt unable to tell who it is as they silently enter, the other commanders come back as well, entering into the ship. Zarkon bows politely as he enters the ship, the door closing as it exits out the catacombs as away from Balmera. 

       Matt taps his leg on the rock floor multiple times until he speaks. "Check what the commander took." Three Balmerans quickly head into the cave where the unidentified commander came from, searching what he took. They come out soon, confusion on their faces. "Seems like he took some plants from one of the Balmeran's bag." One says, the others mumbling. Matt sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he nods. "Alright. I guess it is nothing too much for us to dwell upon. Everything is fine, go back to your normal days. If anything happens, I will make sure we are safe." The Balmerans trust his word as they nod, continuing their day like normal. Yet, the words they said was stuck in Matt's head as he heads back home. Plants... Just what could the commander be planning? Pidge is next to him, thinking the same thing. Something was going on.

 

━━━━━

 Galra Empire

 

       The dinning table is quiet, only Lotor and Sendak sitting on opposite sides. "I thank you for telling me about the plants down in the catacombs of the Balmera. And a way of showing you my appreciation, I have cooked something for you personally." He snaps his fingers, a maiden coming in with two trays. She places the food in front of Sendak and Lotor, filling their glasses with wine. The meat is rare, the pink still there. Sendak nods, saying a thank you as he picks up the fork, cutting the steak. The juice flows freely, the color a bit red making Sendak look at in confusion for a quick second before Lotor starts talking once again. 

       "A toast, to you being one of the most important commanders in Galra history." Sendak smiles when hearing that, raising his glass as well. Lotor does not drink his wine, simply cuts into his steak as he starts eating. Sendak does the same, eating the steak without hesitation. It tastes absolutely amazing, a somewhat different flavor than the steaks Sendak has eaten in the past. he chugs the wine down, noticing the wine is sweeter than the wine he usually drinks. Sendak lets out a sigh when feeling full, a lazy smile on his lips. Just then, does he notice Lotor hasn't touched his food at all. The steak is still whole, his lips not a bit pink from the wine at all. He smiles at Sendak, the maid taking his food away. The sudden throb from his heart makes Sendak groan as he clutches it, breathing heavily. Lotor's loud chuckle fills the quiet room as he looks at Sendak in pity. "I didn't think you'd fall for it so easily. Who knew you'd eat the meat of your brother's leg so eagerly and drink his blood. I must say, you are considered the smartest of Zarkon's commanders yet you couldn't even smell the blood. Such a pity. You will be dead in a few minutes or so. I knew the Atropa belladonna berries would come in handy. Thank you for being my test subject. This will be amusing when killing him." Sendak's body falls on the floor, screaming for help as Lotor leaves the room, not giving him another glance as the doors close. The butlers and maids look at Sendak in remorse, dragging his body away as he is slowly poisoned from the wine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Dear Reader!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated but not needed. 0w0


	5. Sad Souls and Dark Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug Usage will be in this Chapter. I don't full know if I need to address this but I will anyways just incase.

━━━━━

 Altean Manor

 

       Lance didn't have pleasant dreams, no. He didn't have nightmares either. It was a mix of both. They were short, flashing images of events that were too quick to comprehend. The ones he did remember though, were things that already happened. Things that terrified Lance. One of them in particular was about his siblings, about the day where they were killed for a mere tittle

_The air was tense as Lance and his siblings made their way to the testing area. Druids silently followed behind them, making sure they didn't pull any dirty tricks. They were put into a dimly lit room, five chairs for all five of them. All of them silently sat down, setting both their arms down the handles. Metal cuffs appeared from the chair, tying their hands down securely along with their feet. A druid came in with a tray, a transparent liquid inside a needle. Five druids came and each took a needle, going to their assigned child. Lance looked up at his Druid, shivering and almost crying when seeing the mask and eyes. The needle was pricked into their hands, the fomrula disappearing inside their body. The affects were almost immediate, stinging like sensations was the first pain Lance felt, making him cry. The others weeped and screamed, many of them trying to pry the cuffs off. Next, his head started throbbing as he started seeing splotches of black everywhere. Leo was the first to cry out for help, pleading for them to stop._

_"Stop, stop!! Father!!!" Leo screamed for their father, yet he wasn't in the room, his sobs barely heard from outside. The boys bucked wildly, their tears turning pink. Lance was a sobbing mess at this point, thrashing around violently like the others as another wave of pain hit him. It was less painful than the others, but more terrifying. He looked up, his breathing heavy. Purple glowing eyes were all he could see, a black void. Just then, did he hear another scream rip from Alec's throat. He looked over, not seeing his dear brother but a boy with a ripped throat and blood seeping out of his eyes. Lance screamed, unable to shut his eyes. His brothers were also struggling, Leo puking blood. The Druids got closer, a new needle with red chemicals dripping out slowly. Lance leaned back into his chair, fear in his eyes._

##  ~~nononono~~

 

        Lance jolted awake, gasping as he tried to breathe. He looked outside his window, seeing that it was nighttime. He let out a shaky breath, running his hands through his hair as he got out of his bed, the warmth becoming too much for him. Lance debated on taking a bath or not, deciding not to in the end. He looked down at his hand, disgusted with himself. He was never meant to be King. It should've been Leo. Lance knew he was too weak to rule, much less knew how to rule three kingdoms at once. He drinks the water by his bedside, gulping it all down as he heads to his balcony for fresh air. The wind is gentle on Lance's face, yet it isn't able to wipe the terrified look on Lance's face, simply makes it took more normal. 

       "Um.. Are you having a moment?" The voice startles Lance as he looks down, seeing Keith. He's grinning as he waves to Lance, his eyes shinning brighter in the dark. Lance looks at him in surprise as a faint blush comes on his cheeks. He stutters with his words as he tries to respond to Keith's question. "No, no! What are you doing here?" He asks, looking down at him. "I was hoping i'd get to apologize for what happened last time. I didn't know that your Guardian would act so harshly on us spending time together. Can I come up?" Lance nods, a part of him wanting to deny Keith yet most of him wanting to see Keith once again. Lance tries to find something to help Keith up yet he expertly climbs himself up to Lance's balcony, smirking when Lance looks at him in disbelief. "You look at me as if I just killed someone." Keith said, entering Lance's room and looking around. His eyes landed on the golden cage, his eyes looking at him in question. "Is your bird missing?" He asked, watching as Lance shook his head, chuckling nervously. 

       "No, the dove died years ago. I kept the cage since it's the only gift Shiro has really given to me." Lance said sheepishly, his cheeks going pink a bit from embarrassment. Keith gave him a curt nod, not pressing it any further. He notices how simple Lance's room is, barely anything decorated around. Keith watches as Lance sits on his bed, patting on the place next to him. Keith sits next to him, looking down at the ground as he points to the bandages on Lance's hands. "What happened?" Lance was hesitant to answer, since he didn't want anyone to judge Shiro and his methods. "It's.. Nothing." Lance says softly, intertwining his two hands together on top of his lap. Keith's brows are furrowed as he looks at him; not believing a word Lance said. "I know you're lying. What happened?" Lance grit his teeth, letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Shiro got carried away wth our lesson, that's all." Keith's eyes widened as he reached over, trying to touch Lance's hands. Lance jerked back, pushing himself to the headboard wildly as he looked at Keith in fear. Keith however, didn't give up. He leaned over, taking Lance's hands into his as he ignored the silent pleas from Lance to let go. He peeled away the bandage, hearing whimpers and sobs some out of Lance as the blood started flowing freely once again. Lance's hand were all bloody, skin peeling off. Keith looked at him in horror, earning an ashamed Lance in return. 

       "How can you let him do this to you?" Keith's voice was soft, yet full of anger. Lance bit his inner cheek, tears falling as the stinging sensation came back once again. "It's nothing new, do not worry about it." Lance doesn't want Keith to worry. Why did he even let him in in the first place? Keith glared at Lance in disappointment, gripping his hands tighter, earning a whine of pain in return. "This isn't okay, Lance.. What does Shiro do to you in these lessons?" Lance shivers at how angry Keith sounds. He would be lying if Keith sounding possessive didn't make him feel warm inside. "He does what he is told, he helps me become fit to rule." Lance knows he's avoiding the questions yet he isn't ready to tell Keith what happens in this Manor. Yet, the intent gaze Keith has on him, makes him squirm as he tries his best to not expose Shiro. 

       "Lance-" 

       "He has druids use magic on me. It's nothing new so do not dwell on it." Lance blurts out the truth, his frail body shaking. Keith pulls him into an embrace as he processes the information lance gave him. Druids? They were only used in the Galran Kingdom, what were they doing here? His mind wandered as he rubbed circles on Lance's back, whispering comforting words as he felt Lance stop shaking, his breathing regulating. "Lance.. What race is Shiro?" Lance looked over at Keith, confused on why he would ask such a ridiculous question. "He's Altean, of course." Lance says, his brows raising in question. "What if he isn't? I don't think he's Altean." Keith says, tapping his finger on his arm as he started thinking deeply. "What are you implying?" Lance asks, not believing his words. Shiro was Altean. He wasn't a Galra or Balmeran. Was he? He's seen the blue marks on Shiro, everyday; there was no way Lance was going to believe that Shiro wasn't Altean. 

       "I'm just saying.. Druids are- I mean Druids are rare in Altea." Keith bites his tongue as he dodged a bullet. If he said a word about him working for the Galran Kingdom, Lance for sure would have him executed without another glance. Lance nods, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair. "There are a few that belong to the Altean Manor." He shudders at the horrifying memories he has of them. They always terrified Lance. Their almost crow-shaped masks that covered their faces, lime eyes that would watch Lance silently in the shadows when he was a child. Lance remembers his first lesson clearly. He was taken to a prohibited part of the Manor, where he was greeted with a huge room, four druids in a square. A huge circle was in the middle where Lance was to reside in. They were brutal and still are when they shoot their powers on him, not letting him rest until Shiro ordered them to. 

       "I am quite sure Shiro is Altean. He has the marks." Keith nods, no believing his words but not wanting to start a fight with him as well. They stay quiet, just enjoying each other's warmth as Lance feels his eyelids are heavy, almost falling asleep until he sees the needle once again, he jerks awake again, not wanting to fall asleep yet also wanting to. How would Keith react when knowing what Lance has done? Would he look at him in disgust? Push him away? Expose him? There were so many possibilities to happen if Lance was ever to get close to Keith. Yet, he knows it won't happen. Lance isn't one to trust people easily. how could he after what happened in the testing area. It was cruel. His big brother didn't deserve the pain given to him. He remembers the look of betrayal on his face. He doesn't want to remember it. Lance buries his nose into Keith's clothing, smelling hints of cinnamon and lilacs, making him let out a sigh as he dozes off, know what was waiting for him. 

        _"Stop this! Aughh!" Leo's face is moist from the tears that keep falling. His wrists are red and bloody because of how much he's been thrashing. The third and final dose is being put into the only two brothers alive; Leo and Lance. The others have been dragged away, their limp bodies taken out to dispose of. Lance doesn't want to die, he fears dying of all else. The third dose is ejected, and the same screams and sobs erupt from their already dry throat and almost torn vocal cords. That is, until it isn't. A man enters the room, stopping everything as the needles barely pierce their skin once again. His eyes are a bright shade of  purple, his clothing blue and black. The druids bow before him as he approaches Lance, smiling softly. He leans in, whispering into Lance's ear._

**_"I will give you a chance to live if you yourself kill your dearest brother."_ **

 

━━━━━

 Balmeran Kingdom

 

       Matt was never one to be violent. He hated killing over all things. He especially dreaded the day he had to battle his brothers. As a young child, he and his brothers were able to posses great power and were able to manipulate the ground to do what they wanted. Matt was the best out of all of all the children, earning praise at a young age. His brothers were always envious, glaring at him and threatening to kill him. Matt hated being the outcast; never able to laugh with his family, never able to join his brothers to train together. He was left completely alone, only the Balmera to accompany him. His bond with Balmera as a whole grew stronger as it guided him and taught him morals he could never learn himself. Soon enough, he was able to control his power when only 9. 

       He was 12 when the battle for the title started, all of them in a circle. They wished each-other luck. All expect Matt, of course. The battle was intense, all of them using the ground a lot to defend and attack. Matt was up against his brother; Issac, the third oldest but the strongest out of all of them.

        _They fought and fought, Issac using the wind and ground as one to hurt Matt. He threw dust at Matt's face, blinding him as Matt cried out, rubbing his eyes as he tried to regain his vision. A sharp pain came from his stomach as his brother punched him, making him hit hard against a wall Issac formed. Matt stood up shakily, panicking since he couldn't see a thing. That was when the Balmera called out for him, promising to be his eyes. He laid still, focusing his power as Balmera showed him what was going on, either from the ground or up above. The next set of attacks was ground, Issac rising boulders off the ground and throwing them straight_ _towards Matt. Matt was quick enough to jump, using the Balmera's vision to swiftly guide him away from the danger as he lifted the boulders, throwing them on top of Issac, crushing him. Matt sighed, running his hands through his sweaty hair. This was only the beginning, he still had to fight the others. Three were left standing, Matt, Lucas, and Kyle._

_Lucas dealt with Kyle, killing him in one swoop since he considered Matt weak and not worth his time. When they finally battled, oh did the tables turn. Matt initiated the first attack, summon the ground to cover itself with sharp pointy rocks. Matt used this to his advantages as he snuck his way to Lucas, kneeing him in the elbow as he then kicked him in the face. The rocks summoned by Matt flew away like dust as Matt controlled the ground into rising him higher. He grabbed Lucas by the neck, rising him in high as he threw him down, quickly rising another rock to forcefully hit his back, crushing his spine as Lucas' lifeless body slid down to the ground. Matt came down to see people cheering for him, chanting his name over and over again as they hugged and worshipped him. He smiled, hearing the Balmera itself silently cheering for him._

       Matt stood on the cliff as usual, Pidge by his side. Matt had become fond of Katie, making him feel like he had a little sister. She would roll her eyes whenever he made a joke or would be there to help him with anything even though she said she wished Matt could become more mature. It was nice to have a family again, especially after his mother and father were lost within the many catacombs of the Balmera, never able to be found. Matt tried to ask the Balmera for help, yet even it doesn't know where his parents went. The two silently eat their berries, both of them exhausted from the work they have done. PIdge is the one who speaks up, looking at Matt with interest. 

       "Since you're a King and all, you get to go to the Ceremony before you have to kill the Princes, don't you?" Matt nods, smiling at how excited she looks. "That's so cool! I heard some of the best geniuses will be there to talk to the Kings. Could you have one sign this piece of paper for me?" She pulls out a clean single piece of paper, handing it to him. "Anyone of them will be fine. Just get them to sign, i'll treasure it." Matt chuckles, ruffling her hair. "I will, I will. Don't worry." Pidge grins at him. "I wish I could be the King, it seems like such an amazing life." Matt immediately stops everything he's doing, staring at her with a blank face. Pidge realizes what she's said and lowers her head in shame. 

       "Please do not joke about that." Matt's voice is stern, almost harsh. He wouldn't want the fate he has for Katie. Much less, if she's a girl. There has never been a Queen. If a daughter was ever born into a Royal Family, she was taken away for adoption. Queens weren't allowed. Never. 

       "I am sorry. Don't take it personally." Pidge looks up at the sky, not daring to look at Matt. 

       "No one wants to be King." 

 

━━━━━

 Galra Empire

 

       Poison. It was something Lotor excelled at, knowing what could kill people in an instant and what could make them suffer slowly. This was, of course, how he won the title of Prince. Ever since he was little, there was a woman named Ira. She was amazing with herbs, able to make potions of all kinds. Zarkon always warned Lotor about not talking to her. 'For she is simply here to serve the Kingdom.' Zarkon always reminded Lotor that talking with servants with in the Castle would make him look soft and venerable, and that was not good for the name of the Galran Empire yet, Lotor never listened. He was fascinated with how swiftly and easily her hands would move when she was creating something. One day, he was caught by Ira, and that was the day of how the two started learning together. Everyday, Lotor would visit her, learning and helping her make potions and recipes. It was when he was only 11, did he realize that he could use this to his own advantage. He told Ira about his plan, and she agreed, the two searching for the right herbs to make enough for every one of his siblings. 

       It was finished a week before they would start ripping each other's hair out, and so, Lotor considered this a way of giving back to them so they wouldn't have to suffer. The memory of that day is still fresh in his mind, making him smile whenever he remembered it. 

        _His siblings eagerly sat down at their assigned seats on the dinning table as dinner was brought out. Lotor was quiet, waiting for the right dish. He had switched the frosting for the cake with the poison, making sure no one saw him as he dumped the frosting away, excited to see what would happen to his lovely siblings. Dinner went by_ _normally, everyone eating and chatting amongst each other. That was, until the dessert came. The cake was elegantly decorated, swirls of frosting with berries embellishing the cake. The servant cut the cake into pieces giving Lotor and his brothers all a price. Lotor didn't eat his cake, simply watched as his siblings ate theirs with joy._

_The first cough._

_It was from Razael as he choked on the cake, covering his throat with his hand as he slowly started turning pale. The others joined shortly, coughing up splatters of blood, asking the servants for water yet they didn't move, seeing that Lotor would not be pleased. And who would defy him? He was Zarkon's favorite, after all. They died slowly, pleading for Lotor to get them water. Yet, he simply stared until he smiled at them, leaving the table as he saw their weak bodies slowly die. He smiled to himself, running to where Ira lived, thrilled to tell her their plan worked._

"Ira, where would you like these plants put?" Lotor was in the other room, grabbing a few bottles from Ira's desk as he helped her pack her things. She was going back home to be with her family until she died. She was no longer needed in the Galran Kingdom since she was old and retired, she had to go back home. Lotor frowned, not wanting his only mother figure to leave him yet there was no helping it. Ira herself was happy to go back home and meet her beloved husband. Lotor would never crush her happiness. She's taught him everything he needs to know in order to kill the other Kings. He can't wait to tell her he won just like when he was little. 

       "Put them in the blue one. I'll pick it up as we leave." She's old, her skin a bit paler than Lotor remembers, her voice a bit more hoarse as well. Her hair is tucked in neatly into a bun. Yet, her youth is still in her eyes, the same ones Lotor grew up with in his childhood. Lotor places the last of the bottles into the blue backpack, slinging it over his shoulder as he heals her to the fighter ship. They hug one more time as Ira's backpacks are loaded onto the ship. She smiles fondly at Lotor, lightly slapping his face. 

       "You'll do well, my boy. Come to my house once you've become King. We will have a pleasant time." Lotor nods, smiling as she enters the ship, waving one more time as it flies off. Lotor sighs, rubbing his temples as he heads to his room, opening the book once again. 

       He's going to need a strong poison to kill the Kings, much less kill the King of Altea. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to tell you a little bit about their past. ;) The next Chapter will be up in a few days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, Dear Reader! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated but not needed. 0w0


	6. Dive Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the Garlan Empire in this one. You'll find out soon why. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

━━━━━

 Altean Manor

 

     Lance sighed, cracking his knuckles as he looked over at the balcony for the hundredth time. Hours had passed since Lance woke up, seeing that Keith was no longer there. He couldn't hide the disappointment on his face as he sat in his bed, reading a book he had discreetly taken from the library. It was a story named Faust; of a scholar who was foolish to make a deal with the devil, hoping for sugar and getting salt instead. Lance ran his fingers through the crisp pages, biting his inner cheek whenever he felt the edges softly scarring his hand. It was almost Morning and Shiro would be coming to his room soon; he should be asleep to fully rest himself up for his lesson yet, Lance can't sleep no matter how hard he tries. He will deal with the problem later. Lance looked at the cage, a chill running through his spine as he looked at his horribly bandaged hands. He chuckled at Keith's attempt to bandaged his hand. It makes sense that he doesn't know how to bandage his hand correctly since he is a Noble. But.. Was he? Lance hasn't ever talked to Keith about who he is and what he does. His brows furrowed as he realized the obvious; he had trusted Keith without even knowing anything about him. His thoughts are stopped when he hears three knocks before Shiro enters in, smiling fondly at him. Lance smiled back as Shiro kissed his cheek, setting the breakfast tray on the desk near his bed.

     "Did you sleep well, my King?" Shiro asked, sitting down onto the bed. Lance nodded, twiddling with Shiro's fingers as he smiled lightly. Shiro was barely one to get close to people; emotionally and physically. And for Shiro to be this close to Lance? It made Lance feel needed. Shiro chuckled, intertwining their fingers as he pecked a kiss, quickly separating their hands as he grabbed the tray, setting it onto Lance's lap. "I made breakfast for you. Please do eat, we have much to do today." Lance nodded, eating his breakfast eagerly. They were Cranberry pancakes that he was to drown all of it in black tea. "My King, the party is going to be held soon." Shiro says, looking at Lance in worry. He simply nods in response, tearing the pancakes apart into small pieces and eating them. "We will have to go, you do realize that, do you not?" That's when Lance stops eating, looking up at Shiro. Lance's lip is in a thin line as he sighs, shaking his head and putting the sugar cubes into the tea. 

     "Yes, I understand that we need to go. It will help better the reputation for Altea but.. I- I don't know. Shiro, these Kings will be killed either by me or each other. I don't think I can handle knowing what they look like. I already killed Leo." His voice gets softer with every word and Lance hates how venerable he sounds; yet what can he do? For once his emotions are speaking and not him. For some reason it feels nice. That is until he hears Shiro's disappointed voice. 

     "Oh." Is all that he simply says yet Lance can tell Shiro isn't happy or even pleased with his answer. He quivers as he waits for Shiro to yell or hit him, yet he doesn't, simply takes Lance's cheek into his hand. He leans in, their lips barely inches apart. Lance flutters his eyes closed, having practiced his many times. Yet the kiss never comes, simply Shiro leaving the room. Lance doesn't realize the room feels cold until he's gone. He takes the tea into his hand, sipping it. A frown forms on his lips as he sets the tea down. 

_Salt._

 

━━━━━

 Balmeran Kingdom

 

     Something was wrong. It wasn't with Matt necessarily, it was with the Balmera itself. It had started out as simple hum, and turned into the Balmera crying. Everyone was worried, yet no one was worried as Matt was. What was happening? Did they not preform the ritual fully for the last crystal. No, that probably wasn't the case. He was laying on his bed, his head cloudy and throat sore no matter how much water he drank. Pidge and Shay were at his side, Pisge comforting him as Shay made him medicine to heal him. 

     "It makes no sense that you are like this simply because of how spiritually tied you are with the Balmera, but there is not much we can do. It did choose you personally as well." Pidge whined, squeezing the towel as she placed the wet hot towel on Matt's forehead. "I'm sure this will not be for long. We simply need to reach the heart. However," A sigh left both Shay and Pidge's lips as if they were recalling something. "The Balmera won't let us in. All clear paths we knew to the heart have been blocked. We do not know if we can find another one even if we tried. Maybe we should just consider it a hoax." Matt moaned in pain, shifting a bit. Being the King of Balmera, his connection with the Balmera was more in dept. If he was in pain, so would the Balmera. And vice versa. Yet, this wasn't pain. It was crying. Fear. 

     "No.. It's something else." Shay said, her brows furrowed. "The Balmera has never lied to us. And it isn't from pain that she seems to be calling out for us. The only reason would be-" All three of their eyes widened as PIdge and Shay scurried out the room, panting. Matt shut his eyes tight, the pain from the Balmera being too much for him to handle. The room swayed as Matt started seeing black dots, his hands shaking. This wasn't good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long, sorry! I decided to be a bit cryptic and not tell you what's happening to Matt but it will be revealed shortly and also why Pidge and Shay were so scared. The next chapter will be out in a few days. Or hours. Idk, tbh. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, Dear Reader!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated but not needed.


	7. Beautiful Regret

   

━━━━━

 Altean Manor

      _"I wonder how it feels to murder someone."_

      _"Why would you want to know that?"_

_"I do not entirely know. But how would I feel? Scared? Regretful? Happy? Do you understand what I mean?"_

_"I- no, not really."_

_"But you love me, do you not?"_

_"Well- yes, I do. But-"_

_"Then could you help me, dear brother?"_

 

     The Carnations flowed gently in the wind as Shrio stared at them, their red color reminding him of the blood that he once shed. The eyes, the crying, the blood. Oh, the blood. It made Shiro shiver in both fear and amusement of the face his precious little brother made. Kuron never deserved the fate he was given, yet what was Shiro to do? Both were reckless and curious. A soft smile formed on his lips as he plucked a decent amount of the Carnations as he left the Garden, putting the flowers into a vase. The crimson color looked beautiful on the white walls of Shiro's room, clashing so well. His eyes flashed red as Shiro jerked back, clenching his teeth. Quickly, he made his way to his nightstand, grabbing the pill bottle. He swallowed two pills whole, coughing as a few droplets of blood came out. He endured the pain as the pills made their way out of his throat slowly, making it hard for him to breathe. He let out a sigh of relief once they were in his stomach, wiping away his glossy vision. He threw his white gloves away, stained with blood as he pulled on another pair, the unsettling feeling leaving him. 

     "Your Episodes seem to be getting worse, haven't they?" Allura's smooth voice made it's way to Shiro's ears as he looked up, seeing her standing in front of the door. His brows furrowed in question, considering only a few people knew about his condition. "I must say, Mira is quite loyal to you." His eyes widened in anger and fear as Allura frowned, her eyes darkening. "So tell me, how does it feel? To be experiencing the same regret everyday, killing your own bother simply out of curiosity." Shiro grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists. "Maybe.. Maybe you do not regret it. The curiosity in you is still bigger than regret, is it not? That is why you love Lance. He's venerable and listens to you. He trusts you with his life. And to you.. That is the ultimate power." 

     The room swayed as the memory of Lance's smiling filled Shiro's head, making him panic. He stared at the nightstand, letting out a shaky breath when seeing the bottle was no longer there. "Erasing your emotions. How shallow of you." Allura examined the pill bottle in her hand, her blue eyes shining brightly. "No one in Altea knows how to make such powerful pills. Care to explain? The Galra are the only ones that are known to have powerful poisoners and doctors." Shiro gulped, hearing faint footsteps coming towards his room. He needed a distraction. 

     "Do you truly care? Threatening me will only get you and others hurt. That is, if you really do care about your loved ones." Taunting was all Shiro could do for now, he just hopes she'll fall for the trap. Allura glared at him, gripping the bottle tighter. "That would be a violation of power, would it not?" Shiro chuckled, smirking at her. "Threatening a Guardian is also a law that you've broken. You wouldn't want me to tell the Council would you?" Allura bared her teeth, glaring at him as she tossed the bottle towards him, opening the doors. 

     "This is not over. Know that I know what you've done. You will be exploited, Shiro." Allura quietly left the room, her heels clicking on the ground that became faint quickly. Shiro let out a sigh of relief, staring at the bottle in his hand. A sorrowful smile made it's way to Shiro's lips as tears fell. He regrets what he did. He regrets the emotion he felt from it. The adrenaline rush, the sanity he lost that day still fresh in his mind. The blood that spilled, the screams that came. Shiro knew something was wrong with him. Yet, the pills seem to having less affect every time he uses them. 

     He swallows another pill, putting the bottle away as he leaves his room, seeing Lance wandering around the halls. Lance looked at Shiro, the soft smile on his lips once again as he approached Shiro, a bit embarrassed. 

     "Shiro, could you help me? I can't find any bandages for my hands." Shiro looked down at the bloody hands, making his heart thump loudly. He looked up, seeing Lance's lips moving yet Shiro couldn't hear a thing he was saying. He simply wondered how Lance's frail body would look, covered in bruises. The once untouched skin being ruined  ** _completely._** Like a doll being played by a child until it was thrown away. As if it was simply there to entertain the child for a mere few minutes. Shiro finally knew what was wrong with him. Why he loved blood, why he loved Lance, and why he wanted to see him cry. 

   

## HE IS ADDICTED TO REGRET.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Shiro for this short chapter ;)


End file.
